Speed Date
by missrikkitikkitavi
Summary: America knows exactly what will help everyone build better bonds with each other. Speed Dating! One must wonder how everyone else is reacting.    OC!Philippines-centric Human names used
1. Lovino

Maria sighed as she looked down at her drink. All around her, her fellow nations were chatting amongst themselves. When she looked up, she saw Alfred finish a conversation with a certain Englishman. He then quickly flashed his "hero" smile at her and hurried off. This whole event was all that American's doing, really. Alfred had gotten this brilliant idea on how to bring all the nations together. And that wonderful idea was…

"Speed dating!" exclaimed Alfred after a meeting, one day. "It'd be a great way to get to know each other better!"

"That has got to be one of the worst ideas I have ever heard," Arthur said.

"Whatever Iggy, I think it's a great idea. And Maria, you agree with me, right?" retorted Alfred as he slung his arm around Maria's shoulder.

"Umm… Yeah. Sure. If you say so," Maria quickly said while slipping out from under his arm.

And this is how Maria ended up at Alfred's house, dressed to the nines, and sipping her drink.

"Okay guys," came Alfred's voice from somewhere in the middle of the room. "This is how it's going to go down. Everyone with a number one card is going to find a table and sit. Everyone with a number two card is going to find a table as well. You have 1 minute to talk and get to know each other better. When that minute is up, the timer will go off and those with a number two card will move one table to the right. Ok. Does everybody understand the rules? Ok, good. And… Start!"

Everyone looked down at the cards they were given and found a table. Maria had a number one card. She situated herself at a table in the corner and continued to look down at her drink. She heard someone slip into the seat across from her and she looked up.

"Lovino?" Maria wondered out loud. "Is that you? Oh my goodness. It is! It's been so long!"

Maria couldn't help but reminisce. When she was spending time at Boss Spain's house, Lovino had been there as well. She smiled at the thought of little Lovi and his stubbornness. He had always acted like a jerk towards Antonio. But he was always sweet, well as sweet as he possibly could be, towards Maria. She must have started zoning out because the next thing she heard was the sound of snapping and an Italian accent.

"Oi! You're just as absent-minded as I remembered you Maria. I hope you realize that we have what, less than half minute left?"

"Humph. And you're just as sweet as I remember," Maria laughed. "Wait. Are you upset that we didn't get the full minute to talk?"

"N…No…NO! It's not that. Not that at all!" Lovino sputtered.

Maria smiled, "If you say so."

"I...I do say so!"

A buzzer sounded. Lovino stood up and rubbed the back of his head. He stood there awkwardly not knowing what to say.

"You know, if you really want to talk, we can after this thing is over," Maria said.

"Fine. Only if you want to," Lovino replied.

He bid her good bye and walked over to the next table. Maria giggled and took another sip of her drink. When she looked up, Maria remembered that there were still more people she had to speed date with. She took in a deep breath as she prepared to repeat this experience all over again.

* * *

><p>Oh, you gotta love Lovino and his awkwardness.<p>

I do hope you enjoyed this story!

And if there's anyone you want Maria to go speed dating with, do let me know!

Thanks and much love!

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form**


	2. Alfred

Alfred F. Jones was a good man with a good heart. And most of the time his intentions were well meaning. This speed dating could be considered an example of that. He really did think that this would bring all the nations closer together. And if he managed to score a date at the end of this, well it wouldn't hurt either.

So far the night was going well. Everyone, for the most part, seemed to be enjoying themselves, even if they didn't show it. At each table the nations were laughing, smiling, and generally having a good time. Well, at most of the tables they were good natured. It was just Ludwig's luck that the nation sitting across from him was Lovino. I think you and I both know how well how that speed date went. Alfred sighed and shook his head. He turned back towards Toris and resumed their conversation. Soon the buzzer went off.

Alfred smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry Toris, but I gotta move on. I hope I'll see you soon!"

He walked over to the next table and sat down.

"Hey Maria, I'm glad to see that you came."

"Of course I came! I mean, I have to agree with Arthur that this idea is kinda stupid, but I love you too much to not come!"

Maria quickly realized that she pretty much said that she loved Alfred! She blushed and became very quiet. If Alfred understood what she said, he didn't let on. He took a slight notice of the girl's sudden quietness and then jumped into one of his stories from when he was a cowboy.

"….Then he had the nerve to walk into the saloon like he owned the place! But don't you worry; the boys took care of folk like him the best way they knew how." Alfred stopped to take a drink. "That's enough about my wild days in the old west, what about you? Do you have any stories for me, Maria?"

"Hmmm…. I think I might have the perfect story for you," Maria looked down at her watch. "But the minute's almost up; I don't think it'll be enough time for the whole story."

"Awww… But Maria!" Alfred whined.

"Well, if you really want to hear the story then I'll have to tell you after this is done!" Maria replied.

"Ok," Alfred's tone suddenly changed. "So later: You. Me Drinks. Sounds good to me!"

With that, the buzzer sounded and their minute was up. Before Maria could do or say anything else, Alfred got up, leaned over the table and kissed Maria on the cheek.

"Don't miss me too much, you hear?" Alfred said with a wink as he walked to the next table.

Maria blushed and wondered how much more of this she could take.

* * *

><p>Oh Alfred, look at you being a cool kid and all smooth!<p>

I do hope I did Alfred justice and I apologize for any occ-ness.

Let me know what you think!

Much love!

I do not own Hetalia in any way shape or form!


	3. Arthur 1

Alcohol, especially in the wrong hands, can lead to awkward situations. After countless years together, one would like to think that Alfred would remember that alcohol and Arthur do not mix. But I guess he forgot about that important detail.

As Arthur prepared to go to Alfred's, he promised himself that he would not drink. Or at least limit the drinks to a minimum. He would not want a repeat of what happened last time…

For what it's worth Arthur really tried to avoid the liquor. Really he did. But one thing led to another and Arthur found himself continuously visiting the open bar. With each drink his credibility and manners left him more and more.

He shuffled over to where Maria was and promptly sat down.

"Ello love," Arthur crooned; the stench of alcohol flowing through the air.

"Umm hello Arthur," Maria nervously replied. Even though Maria was slowly getting use to all this socialization, a drunken England put her on edge.

"My, you've become so pretty Maria." His words were slurred. He had leaned forward to stroke Maria's cheek but fell onto the table. As he did so, he knocked over Maria's drink and it poured all over her.

Maria gasped and stood up. She started wiping at the growing stain on her shirt.

All the other nations stopped their dates and looked at the commotion going on at the Filipina's table. Many a nation saw that Arthur was not the least bit sober, and the waited eagerly to see what Arthur would do.

"Would you like to walk my plank, lassie?"

Maria held back her anger as best she could and quickly slapped Arthur across the face. She rose up from the table and stormed off to the bathroom in a huff; leaving Arthur altogether confused about what just happened.

* * *

><p>Gah! UKPH fans, please don't kill me!<p>

I tried to go for a drunk!England funny story, but it turned out less humorous than I hoped for.

I apologize for the length and if you feel as if I ruined your favorite paring.

I'm planning on making this a two-parter.

**I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.**


	4. Francis

Maria took a deep breath and stepped out of the bathroom. She nervously looked around and made a beeline towards the bar.

"A glass of water, please?" she asked the bartender.

"Of course ma'am," the bartender replied as he went to get her a glass.

Maria sighed as she looked back down at her hands. She couldn't bring herself to look any of the other nations in the eye so she tuned out the outside world. This is why she didn't hear a certain American walk up behind her.

"Uh, Maria, sorry about what happened. I knew Arthur could get bad when he was drunk, but I didn't think it could get that bad," Alfred said.

He turned to look where Arthur was lying down on his couch muttering something about his national religion.

"Oh, it's fine. Don't worry about it. It's not your fault it's not possible for Arthur to drink and still retain his sense of public decency," Maria stated matter-of-factly.

At this, Alfred let out a small chuckle. By this time the bartender returned with the glass of water. Maria thanked him and began drinking. Alfred apologized again and returned to his table. Maria quickly followed suit. Just as she was sitting down, the last date was finishing up. Maria took a deep breath and began preparing herself for what was coming.

"Ohonhonhonhonhonhon," came a distinctively French voice. "Je suis tellement désolée qu'une belle dame comme votre auto a été traité de façon si horrible que par l'Angleterre. He can be so, ah, uncouth when it comes to beautiful ladies, such as yourself. Here, do take this rose as a sign of mon amour."

"Oh, thank you so much! You are too sweet Francis!" Maria blushed while she took the rose.

She had heard stories from others saying how Francis was nothing but a pervert, but Maria couldn't see it. She hadn't noticed Francis getting up from his seat. He made his way behind Maria's seat and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You seem tense, mon cher," whispered the French man into Maria's ear. "Let me fix that for you."

Maria blushed yet again and said, "Oh, you don't have to do that! I'm fine, really, I am!"

Ignoring her protests Francis got to work, massaging Maria's shoulders. Maria wasn't going to admit it, but Francis certainly knew how to use his hands. Somewhere a buzzer sounded and Francis removed his hands from Maria's shoulders.

"It looks like I must be off, mon amour! But we must get together for some wine and dinner later, non?"

Francis gave Maria another rose before gently kissing her hand. He looked up at her and winked before heading off to the next table.

Maria looked down at both roses in her hand and smiled. Then she realized that she had been asked for drinks three separate times that night. With that she sighed and could only hope that this night would end soon.

* * *

><p>My, so much gratuitous French...<p>

I apologize if I butchered the French, I don't know any French what so ever and I relied on Google Translate. (I know, I know)

And a reply to a review(I believe by Ice Raveness) I will try my best to do Italy!

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.


	5. Ivan

In life there are many things that don't go together. One of those things is the Philippines and severely cold weather. Being a tropical island nation, her experiences with colder weather were limited, at best. She remembered one time when she went to Washington D.C. for a World Meeting. It just so happened that this meeting occurred during winter. While all the other nations were dressed in their own mild winter wear, Maria was decked out in practically every and any winter-appropriate piece of clothing she could possibly get her hands on. While she was thinking about this, she heard a scraping of a chair and a sudden draft. She looked across the table at the fellow now sitting in front of her, and was surprised to see Ivan.

Maria giggled to herself, "Of course Ivan would be here. He is a major super power after all."

Maria had begun shivering unconsciously. There seemed to be a chilling aura surrounding the Russian.

"Privet Maria," Ivan greeted.

"Kumusta Ivan," Maria replied.

"Are you cold, little sunflower? Maybe some vodka will help?"

Ivan reached into his jacket and pulled out his vodka bottle. He then offered some to the Filipina.

"No, no. I'm fine," Maria insisted while her teeth were chattering. "No thank you on the vodka as well."

Ivan nodded at this and took a drink from the bottle. He began asking many questions of Maria. The one thing he seemed to be most interested in was the island nation's tropical climate. Maria in turn asked many questions about Ivan's home and its usual climate.

"How is it you can function without snow? Snow can be a wonderful thing, da?"

"Well, I've seen snow before, but never at my home. It's always been either super sunny or super rainy!"

At their table everything was good natured. Maria and Ivan were laughing and smiling and having a good time. Over where she was sitting, Natalia was furious. In her anger she had grabbed a butter knife and began stabbing the table.

"Gah! Big brother should not be that happy with her!" Natalia yelled and gestured towards Maria. "I must show big brother that he would be so much happier with me!"

"Ah, Miss Natalia, you mustn't!" cried Toris. "If you go over there, Mr. Russia would never forgive you! Then your chances of him marrying you will decrease!"

Toris mentally gave himself a pat on the back for being able to distract Natalia. She calmed down and began telling Toris all about the wedding she was planning.

Back at Maria's table the conversation had changed gears. They went from weather, to food, to entertainment. Somewhere a buzzer sounded, signaling the end of this date. Before Ivan left, he turned to Maria and asked, "You must come by and visit. We will go to the ballet and have lots of fun, da?"

"Of course! That sounds like it would be a lot of fun!"

Maria started planning what she would pack and what things she would like to visit when she realized, she'd be visiting during winter.

"Oh crap…"

* * *

><p>Crack paring is crack.<p>

I have a few more dates planned but I will be wrapping things up soon.

Thanks for everything guys!

Much love!

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.


	6. Feliciano

Feliciano Vargas was a simple man who enjoyed the simple things in life. He loved sleeping in and taking naps, eating and cooking extremely good food, and flirting with all the pretty girls he saw. He always wanted to make his family and friends happy. But sometimes, it seemed like Feliciano was never all there. He was always making the most absurd comments at the most random of times or interjecting in important conversations with "vee's or PASTA!" As much as his family and friends loved him, his behavior would sometimes grate on their nerves. It took a very special person to be close to Feliciano.

"Vee… Hello Maria!" Feliciano brightly greeted.

"Hi Feli!" Maria replied while smiling. The bubbly Italian held a special place in her heart. No matter what, Feliciano could always bring a smile to Maria's face. They would also spend a lot of time at each other's houses cooking up their favorite pastas. Feliciano's being all types and Maria's being pancit.

"How are you, Feli?" Maria asked.

Feliciano sighed before replying. "I've been better. Ludwig keeps yelling at me that I need to work harder when we train. He says I spend too much time making pasta and taking naps! But he doesn't understand that I spend all that time making pasta for him! Then Lovi gets all mad and yells at me for spending time with Ludwig!"

"Have you tried talking to Ludwig about it? Maybe he doesn't know your making the pasta for him!"

"Hmmm…. I haven't, but I think I will. Thanks Maria!"

"You're very welcome."

Feliciano took a sip of his drink before leaning towards Maria.

"Psst. Maria. I have a secret to tell you!"

Naturally, Maria was interested. She leaned closer towards Feliciano and asked, "What is, Feli?"

He looked around himself to see if anyone was eavesdropping before turning back towards Maria. He whispered, "You know, Lovi really likes you! I think he might even love you! He talks about you all the time! Whenever someone mentions you, he blushes so much!"

Maria became very flustered when she heard this. "You-you're kidding, Feli! He doesn't like me like that!"

"Vee… If you say so!"

Of course Lovino overheard this conversation. This led to him having his all famous "tomato blush." He was lucky his date didn't call him out on this. He only hoped that Feli and Maria's date would end soon.

Feliciano continued the conversation with, "Oh Maria, how did all of you other dates go? Mine were lots of fun!" He jumped into describing every single date he had been on, during the night.

Maria smiled to herself and quickly recounted each one of her dates. "….and that means I have plans for about, I'd say, four nights." After thinking about this for a while, she looked up at Feliciano and said, "Say, let's make it five nights! Do you want to do something later?"

"I would love to! Wanna come to my house for one of our pasta nights?" Feliciano replied.

"I would be delighted!" Maria said with a laugh.

Somewhere a buzzer sounded. Feliciano got up and hugged Maria.

"I'll see you later Maria! Bye!"

"Bye bye Feli!"

Maria looked down at her watch and began counting down until the night would be over. She would need to go to the store to pick up some ingredients for her upcoming pasta night with Feli. Maria couldn't wait.

* * *

><p>Here's Italy! (For you Ice Raveness!)<p>

Enjoy!

Reply to a Review(Ice Raveness): I'm not sure I can do a Nordic, because I'm not really familiar with them.(I wouldn't know how to write them properly, really.) I can try, but I can't make any promises. I'm sorry!

Thank you so much for everything!

Much Love!

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.


	7. Kiku

Nervously, Kiku Honda sipped at his drink and looked around. If anything, he did not want to be at Alfred's little speed dating party. But because he was good friends with Alfred, he agreed to go. He could vividly remember their last conversation, when Al invited him. Kiku had been packing up his belongings at the end of the last world meeting.

"Yo, Japan!" called out the excited American. "So I've had this super awesome idea to strengthen country's bonds! And that wonderful idea is…. Wait for it….. speed dating! Don't you think that'd be a great thing to do?"

"Ah, Alfred you sure that is such a great idea?" asked Kiku.

"Of course it would be! So I expect to see you at my place, tonight at 7pm sharp!" said Alfred before running off to tell Arthur and Maria about his plan.

Kiku sighed and resumed putting his things away. He made his way to the hotel and begun preparing for the night. With great reluctance, he walked out the door and went to Alfred's house. When he knocked at the door, an energetic American greeted him.

"Hey, Kiku! I'm glad to see you came!"

"It's good to see you too Alfred."

Alfred pulled Kiku into his home and begun to show him around. Various other nations were already there talking amongst themselves. After all other nations had arrived and settled, Alfred explained the rules and everyone had begun their dates. Japan, unwillingly mind you, began his dates alongside everyone else. Luckily for him, they had been painless enough. At the end of his last date he walked over to the next table. Sitting across from him was Maria, the personification of the Philippines. To say they had an interesting relationship was a bit of an understatement. Currently, they were on better terms.

Maria was happy to see Kiku. Being part of what Yao called the "big Asian family," they saw each other quite often, but Maria felt like it wasn't enough. Kiku was an important part of her life.

"Hey Kiku!" Maria brightly greeted.

"Hello Maria," Kiku replied.

"And how are you?'

"Oh, good, good. And you?"

"Just as well."

Their short conversation was followed by a short pause. One thing that Maria remembered about Kiku was that he wasn't that big of a talker. They both looked down at their drinks and took long sips. Maria sighed before tentatively starting a new conversation. Lucky for her, Kiku responded enthusiastically. They continued on that topic when the buzzer went off. Kiku looked down at his drink before speaking.

"Errm, Maria, would you like to come and watch the cherry blossoms when they bloom? They are very beautiful and I would be honored if you would come and visit."

"Oh, I would be delighted too!"

Kiku smiled and said, "I'll see you soon. Maria."

Maria smiled in reply. She for one loved most all flowers and couldn't wait to see these bloom.

* * *

><p>This one was actually quite difficult to write.<p>

I'm so sorry about the long delay. I hadn't realized it had been pretty much 2 weeks!

Oh, as you may of noticed, I didn't use honorifics or Engrish in this one. I don't know much about honorifics and I'm not that comfortable using Engrish or the honorifics. I hope you don't mind.

You don't have to read this next part of the A/N

Honestly, I feel as though I should apologize for what I feel as the progressively decling quality in these little stories. You guys are super amazing, and you deserve so much better, and I'm just so sorry I can't deliver. Thank you so much for everything, I really don't deserve it

-Ends Self-Pitying-

...anyway...

I do hope you guys enjoy the story and tell me what you think?

Thank you for everything!

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape or form.


	8. Tino

This night was going rather well. The nations there weren't strangling each other and they were getting along particularly well. But that didn't mean that this state of peace would, or could, last for very long.

"Hey guys!" Alfred called getting the attention of all those in the room. "I think we should take a little break from all this dating! How about this, let's take a ten minute break! That way we won't end killing each other!"

"Hm… A break would be good thing," mused Maria to no one in particular. She got up and headed for the bathroom. After taking care of her business and fixing her hair she walked out and made way towards the bar. She ordered her drink and turned to face all the other nations. They were talking amongst themselves. When Maria turned back towards the bar she bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry!" Maria quickly said.

"It's fine! Don't worry about it!" replied the stranger.

He turned to face to Maria. To her surprise it was Finland! She glanced around the room and saw the other Nordics. She hadn't known that they were invited to Alfred's little shindig.

"Hey Tino!" greeted Maria warmly. "How are things?"

"Things are good. Thanks for asking Maria!"

Although it may not seem like it, Finland and the Philippines had a good relationship. Occasionally Maria and her boss would visit, and Tino and his boss would do the same. They carried on their conversation recalling some of their memories. In the middle of their reminiscing, Al's voice could be heard again.

"Hey guys! It's been ten minutes! So you know what that means!"

Almost reluctantly Maria and Tino started towards their respective tables.

"Oh Maria, before I forget. Would you like to come and visit? We could use the sauna and maybe watch a hockey game!" Tino asked.

"I would love to!" Maria replied.

Tino smiled a big smile and said, "I'll see you then!"

Maria smiled and waved. "Bye Tino! See you then!"

Maria finished what was left of her drink and looked to see who was next in this whole dating thing.

* * *

><p>Don't mind me and this little filler-y-ness.<p>

Luckily for me the lovely little writer's block bunny stopped by for a visit.

I was asked to do a Nordic and this is what I came up with, so I do hope you enjoy!

I hope to have the next part out relatively soon.

Now, if this story gets 20 reviews, the 20th reviewer will get a request!

I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.


	9. Matthew

All around her, nations were wandering back to their tables, save for a few stragglers. Dates resumed and Maria was left alone at her table.

"Hmm…" Maria wondered aloud, "I wonder who I'm supposed to be with right now."

Maria heard the sound of a throat clearing and she abruptly looked up. In front of her stood, or rather sat, someone. And on this certain someone's face there was a hint of an apologetic nature and an even smaller hint of annoyance.

Maria gasped and blushed. She felt awful for not noticing the Canadian. For a moment she thought he was Alfred! She knew how much he hated being confused for his brother. Now, if only his name hadn't escaped her.

"Oh, hello, M… Matt…. Matthew… Matthew!" Maria stammered, "Yes, hello Matthew!" she repeated a bit stronger.

"Hello Maria," replied Matthew.

"Oh Matthew, I am so sorry I didn't see you there!" Maria blurted.

"Don't worry about it! It happens all the time…"

As he said this, he buried his head into the white fur of the polar bear that was in his arms.

"But I still feel terrible. I need to do something in order to make up for it!" Maria said as she unconsciously leaned across the table to pet Kumajiro on the head. "Ah, I know! I'll take you out for coffee and pancakes!"

Maria remembered how much Matthew loved his pancakes. Matthew politely declined although the mention of pancakes did intrigue him. When he declined Maria responded with a, "Are you sure?" To which he would say he was sure and then the cycle would continue.

Before they could spend the rest of their date "arguing" over whether or not to go out for coffee and pancakes, Kumajiro popped up and said, "Maria and whoever you are!" (He gestured towards Matthew when he said that.) "You two are going to waste all your time debating whether or not to go out for coffee! You! (And here he pointed yet again to Matthew.) Invite Maria out for something at Tim Hortons!"

Maria and Matthew looked at each other a bit bewildered. Matthew then asked, "Um… so do you want to go to Tim Hortons for some coffee and doughnuts and then maybe I'll make some pancakes after?"

Maria smiled and replied, "I would love to!"

Kumajiro let out a small smile and the promptly buried his head into his owner's arms. After a couple quiet moments, Matthew and Maria began a conversation. Just as there conversation was coming to a close, the bell sounded. Matthew brought Kumajiro closer to his chest and looked at Maria.

"So I'll be seeing you later?" he asked.

"Of course!"

As he walked away Maria murmured to herself, "Remember, he's Canada, not America! Matthew, not Alfred."

* * *

><p>Oh goodness. I am so sorry for the inconsistency in these updates! I do hope you'll forgive me!<p>

Hmmm maybe it's just me, but listening to Christmas music really helped me write this...

And I know nothing about Tim Hortons, so if I got anything wrong, please let me know?

Anon asked for Canada and here he is! I hope you like it!

Thanks for everything!

Oh, and like I mentioned on the last little chapter, 20th reviewer gets a request!

I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form!


	10. Elizabeta and Gilbert

One would find it safe to say that Miss Hungary and Miss Philippines were friends. Rather good friends in fact. It may seem like an odd friendship, but they had many a thing in common. They both enjoyed shopping together, baking delicious treats, and the occasional butt-whooping. Although they didn't do last one as often as one would think. Knowing this, you can only imagine how excited the pair of countries were to see each other.

"Eee!" Maria squealed.

She leapt out of her seat and ran to hug Elizabeta. On Elizabeta's face was a huge smile.

"Ah! I haven't seen you in forever!" gushed Elizabeta. "How are you?"

"Oh you know, same old, same old. What about you?"

"Well, I'd love to say I'm doing great, but Roderich is being so aggravating right now! He's been ignoring me for quite some time now!"

Maria nodded sympathetically.

"And he is always playing his piano!" She continued. "Yes, it's beautiful but there is only so much a girl can take!"

"Mhm…" Maria agreed half-heartedly. She honestly wasn't sure how to respond.

"Well, enough about me and my issues," Elizabeta stopped to take a sip from her drink. "So… I saw you flirting it up with a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed host… Tell me everything that happened!"

Maria was at a loss for words.

"But, but there's nothing going on between us!" Maria stammered, not without a blush on her face.

"It sure didn't look that way!"

"But, but!"

"Hahaha I'm only kidding Maria!" laughed Elizabeta.

Maria begrudgingly smiled at her friend. They chatted for a little bit longer and sipped at their drinks. They continued their talk about the men in their life. When Elizabeta mentioned Gilbert, as if it happened by some magical, coincidental force, Gilbert stopped by at their table.

"What's cooking, good looking?" Gilbert said to Elizabeta. He leaned forward and took a sip from her drink.

"Ugh, Gil go away!" Elizabeta swatted the albino. "I am kind of in the middle of spending time with Maria here!"

Gilbert turned and faced Maria. "Hey," He said with a wink and smirk.

"Hello," Maria replied politely.

"Gil… You need to leave."

"Sorry Liz, but you minute is just about up."

Just as he said that, the buzzer went off.

"Hmmph. Well Maria we need to hang out so we can talk more later okay? Let's go shopping next weekend or something!" Elizabeta said as she started towards the next table.

"But of course! I'll see you then!" Maria replied brightly.

Maria looked down at her skirt and smoothed out the fabric. She was waiting patiently for whomever was next in this whole dating thing when she got the odd feeling that someone was watching her. When she looked up she saw none other than Gilbert starting at her intently.

"Can I help you?" Maria inquired.

"Well, lucky you gets to go on a date with awesome me!"

Before she could reply Gilbert said, "I wonder why someone as awesome as myself hasn't spent time with you yet. You know, I haven't really noticed you around before. I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Gilbert and I am the totally awesome nation of Prussia!"

"Well, hiya Gilbert. I'm Maria and I represent the Philippines."

After the pair had gotten to know each other just a little better, Maria noticed a peculiar, fuzzy thing sticking out of Gilbert's head.

"Erm… what is that?" Maria asked, gesturing to the creature in his head.

"Oh, him?" Gilbert reached towards his head and grabbed the little puff ball. "This is my awesome bird, Gilbird!"

"Can I pet him?"

"Why not? Go ahead!"

Maria reached out and scratched Gilbird's head.

"D'aww. He is so cute!"

Gilbert smirked and said, "Is he as cute as me?"

Maria was speechless. Her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Umm.. well… yeah.." Maria sputtered.

Before he could respond the timer went off.

Not without that smirk on his face he said, "Well, this was fun. We should do it again sometime. I'll take you out or something awesome like that."

"Okay, sure!"

Gilbert bid Maria farewell and left her to her own devices.

* * *

><p>Meme-love had requested that Maria go on a date with another girl and anon had asked for Prussia. I hope it doesn't dissapoint!<p>

I hope you guys don't mind that I combined their dates into one story thingy!

Thanks for everything my dears!

I don't own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form.


End file.
